


Hi, Forget

by femalien3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, False Identity, Gen, Post-Canon, Post-War, Severus Snape Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 11:33:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20795969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femalien3/pseuds/femalien3
Summary: Strange and fascinated.That was how Severus Snape, a former professor, a Death Eater, a traitor and a savior and many more, felt reading his obituary in the Daily Prophet.





	Hi, Forget

Strange and fascinated.  
That was how Severus Snape, a former professor, a Death Eater, a traitor and a savior and many more, felt reading his obituary in the Daily Prophet.  
He had no doubt that most of the hymns in the dry, dull memoir of _the_ Severus Snape's life had been added by Potter. Not knowing whether to reach for relief, irony, or shame, he simply put the newspaper on the table of a lazy Antwerp café. Behind the rimed window stood a gloomy harbor, huddled in haze and cold. He sighed and ran through his brittle, short-cut hair with a hand calloused from hard work that he wasn't used to. He was used to none of this.  
After the Prophet and Potter had marked his death to be disgustingly heroic and Gryffindor-like, Severus had no incentive to return to the rainy London and try to pretend that he'd done any of it for a selfless reason. So he stayed. The lazy café filled and emptied.  
Severus Snape no longer existed.


End file.
